The Wonderful 101: Beastmen Unite!
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: After a super cool idea from a friend after seeing how there wasn't many stories for it, I decided to make my own wonderful 101 story. This story is set in a parallel universe, where characters are anthropomorphic and most of them are all OC's given to me by actual fans of my work. The story is still the same don't worry, its just a bit different XD


The Wonderful 101: Beastmen Unite!

Chapter 1: The Beast Joins The Wonderful Ranks!

_I can't remember everything from that day. I was still a little cub when I found myself all alone… I didn't know what was going on around me or who this person I was next to me. This unknown man concealed in a black mask looked at me with concern and from what I could only see on his face as tears as he told me something I would never forget._

"_Your parents will forever be one of the world's greatest heroes…"_

* * *

"Mr. Kagi!" The sudden call to his name forced the blue spectacled panda back to his senses, finding himself back in his college class. "Do you mind listening to my lecture instead of having your head in the clouds?"

"O-Oh yeah… sorry sir, I didn't get much sleep last night." It was an early Monday morning after all, and Kageichi Kagi, age 19, sat at his class desk in somewhat of boredom. He paid attention to his class but found himself looking back to the window for something more interesting.

"Now then back to what I was saying, back to fixing your scripts." The teacher continued. "Add position.x into the script and—"

"Teacher, look out!"

A student yelled out as she pointed toward the window, Kageichi had already saw the large billboard heading their way. The students all ran towards the door just in time as the billboard crashed through the window with glass flying everywhere. The panda looked back toward the window and saw high tech ships fly by destroying everything around them.

"Alien Invasion!" A freaked out bunny exclaimed as the students ran through the halls frantically as they could hear the sound of lasers shooting and destroying everything from outside.

"Everyone stay calm, quickly head out of the emergency exit and escape." The teacher quickly led the students toward the back exit, hurrying down the stairs and outside through the back exit. The lion teacher quickly led the students out into the parking lot quickly leading them towards a large shelter that other teacher and students were heading towards. "Alright everyone, stay together and quickly head toward the shelter!" He made a head count to every student in hand, but the lion was in shock as only one was missing. "Where's Kageichi? Kageichi!"

* * *

The blue panda stayed back in the school as an explosion came from from inside, the stairs leading to the back exit had crumbled and fell in a fiery blaze. Instead of going down, Kageichi made his way upwards to the third floor just before the stairs under him began to crumble on themselves. He could see that the main entrance from below had been destroyed by a large laser blast; the glass ceiling began to shatter over the large fish pound below but through the shards of glass flew in something small and fast. It was a flying machine the size of a basketball with hands and a computer screen for a face, its red and white colors flashed through the air as the screen beeped and buzz with a pair of green eyes popping up.

"P-Star, was wondering when you'd get here!" Kageichi removed his glasses as his golden eyes beamed with excitement. "After all this time, the GEATHJERK finally appear."

"*BZZZT* GEATHJERK readings rising, enemies are closing in quickly!" P-Star beeped with a frantic look on his screen. "Remaining teachers and students are trapped on the roof."

"The roof, could they not reach the shelters in the back?" Kageichi looked from behind as blue flashes of light appeared inside the school, from the lights came human sized mechanized GEATHJERK soldiers: Dough-Goo. "Gotta save those people before I do anything else, let's hurry to the roof before it's too late!"

The blue panda quickly ran through the second floor hallway, the Dough-Goo fired with their lasers but he quickly dodged out of the way; Kageichi charged and dodged through more soldiers as they appeared until he reached another set of stairs leading toward the roof. The glass windows showing the entire parking lot showed a large flying ship known as the Cough-Foon destroying the cars below with a powerful laser blast. The space ship charged up for another blast just as it turned towards the school targeting the stairway the panda was in.

"Laser blast coming your way, impact in 10 seconds *ZZZT!*" P-Star beeped out.

"Good… that's more than enough!" The panda reached under his shirt and pulled out a silver pendant with the letter W inscribed on it. The pendant began to glow until it enveloped him in a bright light as time began to drastically slow down.

*Transformation Sequence*

Stomping the ground, Kageichi pulled his fists to his side and threw two straight punches before doing a spin kick in the air. **"Wonder Eyes, Panda!"** The silver pendant began to glow and from its light created a black mask large enough to cover his size. It covered the panda's face and light began to envelope him again until it slowly disappeared, though his appearance had now changed; Kageichi's blue fur was replaced with red to go with the white, his outfit had become a short sleeveless black jacket with gold streaks on the ends of it under a black and gold suit. A red belt with a bell at the end wrapped around his large frame, the panda's hands covered by a pair gauntlets and a black and gold muffler wrapped around his neck blew in the wind behind him, and the bear's gauntlets were outfitted with a pair of black and gold pistons that pulled back to his elbows. Another pair of pistons though of a different design was fitted onto his black boots, the four pistons on each leg automatically pulled outward as he punched in front of him. The piston to his arm shot back into his gauntlets unleashing a shockwave that echoed all around him.

_Ulitising the Psychic Switches on their Wonder-Pendants, the Special Combat Agents of the Wonderful 100 don their CENTINEL-Suits in a mere 3 billionths of a second! These powered exoskeletons' ultra-dense bio-metallic fibres grant super strength, transforming mere mortals into invincible defenders of justice!_

His transformation completed, time began to slowly speed up and the Cough-Foon's laser charge was ready to fire. Using the time he had left, the pistons on his boots pulled back in and shot him upwards to the ceiling. He punched through with the second piston on his gauntlet making a large hole through that led him all the way to the roof just before the ship fired its laser through the school, he landed on his feet and found the remaining teacher and students huddled together near a corner. Blue lights appeared summoning more Dough-Goo soldiers and behind them was a much larger version known as Chew Dough-Goo.

"Don't worry citizens, just stay back and leave this to me!" An eager grin grew upon his face as Kageichi fell into a fighting stance, he charged straight through the soldiers and with one powerful punch he destroyed a Dough-Goo's energy source with ease. With a powerful stomp, he turned and swung his elbow with enough force to make it explode. The panda's martial arts was powerful, he dodged attacks just at the moment they reached him. His powerful kick destroyed another soldier as he dodged a second attack, he shift his body in a slight turn and thrusts his arm out with so much force that it blew the rest of the Dough-Goo's away. The Chew Dough-Goo charged at him from behind, but he quickly dodged out of the way in the nick of time; Kageichi pulled the piston on his right gauntlet to his elbow and charged at full speed, the GEATHJERK summoned more soldiers to defend him but after one made contact with his fist the piston shot back in place and caused the whole dozen of Dough-Goo's to fly in the air in a giant explosion. "That won't work on me, especially with the Wonder Bunkers on my side!" Kageichi dashed and struck the Chew Dough-Goo's gut with a powerful thrust with his palm. The jerk retaliated but its movement was too slow as he countered each blow, it didn't take long for the panda to continue dealing blows until it was dazed and confused. He grinned eagerly in his fighting stance with a spring to his step that just wouldn't stop. "I'm a Special Combat Agent, CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service, Warwick, Rhode Island Field Office! Hwataa!" Kageichi made a spin, kicking at the Chew Dough-Goo's head just as the pistons in his boots pulled outwards. "You better tell all your friends who kicked your butt… I'm Wonder Panda!" The pistons shot back in place, and the power amplified from his kick launched the jerk right off the cliff like a rocket before he exploded in the air. The panda's kick was still in the air as the steam blew out of his pistons.

_The Heroic Beast: Wonder Panda_

Fire exploded out from the hole Kageichi created through the roof as the Cough-Foon charged its laser for another blast, what made matters worse was as it charged another GEATHJERK ship flew in ready to strike at any time.

"Damn, not another one!" He growled through his teeth.

"*BZZT* Laser attack is imminent, it's about to fire!" P-Star exclaimed, and with the civilians still cowering in fear all seemed lost.

"Leave this to us!" A sudden voice came from above as a large shadow hovered above the college roof, a flying white airship the size and shape of a cruise ship was hovering above the college and from it came a large number of people that dove down from the ship. One in particular was a tanuki that lead the others. **"Wonder Eyes, Painter!"**

*Transformation Sequence*

The tanuki's Wonder Pendant enveloped him in light and time began to stop once again. He stood bold and strong even with his chubby build and reached for his back to grab a large paintbrush with a cloth on the handle that had a leaf handle at the end. Already drenched in paint, he raised it into the air and swung it in a large circle. The circle went faster while the paint splattered around him, but it soon became a ring of colors above him; the ring grew higher and higher until it became a rainbow tornado, the tanuki jumped into the eye of the storm spinning with the brush in hand. As light began to envelope him, his body became outfitted with a black and blue CENTINEL-suit that resembled a school wrestling uniform. His left paw was the only one that wore a black glove; his paintbrush now clean showed the brush made of very smooth but powerful steel called Valiantium. With both hands he swung his brush with fluid grace cutting through the tornado he made like it was butter until it was completely destroyed, as he landed back to the floor he smiled as the paint he had cut through created a large rainbow leaf in front of him.

Time slowly started as his transformation was complete, his suit and wonder mask in place he quickly landed on the edge of the roof just as the jerk ship fired its laser. "Unite Sword!"

_Created in secret by the United Nations, the Planetary Secret Service known as the CENTINELS is dedicated to defending the Earth from alien invasion. Amongst them 100 souls from 100 cities around the world have donned a powerful exoskeleton known as a CENTINEL-Suit, taking their place as secret combat agents known as Wonderful Ones. Once they completed the most stringent training exercises, passed the toughest exam, been certfied as physically fit, and approved as mentally sound, only the elite are chosen to enter as Earth's frontline defenses. From valour in battle to secret intelligence gathering, they undertake each mission with the utmost skill while concealing their indentities as most classified. Their faces are forever masked. Their tombs are forever unknown. They are proud to go down in history as simply one in a hundred. They are the wonderful most defender of our world: The Wonderful 100._

As the rest of the Wonderful Ones grouped together in a straight line, they soon became beams of light enveloping the tanuki's brush and becoming a large sword made of blue energy. He raised the large sword into the air just as the laser made contact, and just like light with glass the sword reflected the laser right back at the Cough-Foon and destroyed it right as it made impact.

_The Unite Morph: secret weapon of the Wonderful 100, which enables them to create real-world objects by rearranging pseudo-digital subatomic particles according to a bubble memory blueprint and linking their bodies electronically together unleashing their awesome power!_

"Thanks, I thought I was a goner." Kageichi smiled as he jumped to the tanuki's side. "You're Gazpacho right, from the California field office?"

_Wonder Painter: The Tanuki Artismo_

"Don't start saying my name so loud, its Wonder Painter on the field understand?" Painter explained as the rest of the wonderful ones reverted back to normal from the Unite Morph. "I know you're still new to this but at least remember that we keep our secret identities to ourselves. Now get back to the task at hand." He pointed to the last Cough-Foon as it turned its attention towards the shelters at the other side of the campus. "If we don't stop that ship countless people will die, my sword won't be able to reach it though."

"I can reach it though!" Wonder Panda told.

"Even with those pistons launching you, you won't make it far with your fists." Painter argued for the moment, but he noticed how the panda grinned eagerly and chuckled. "What're you smiling for?"

"You haven't seen my Wonder Bunkers at their fullest." He grinned looking back towards the citizens still in the corner. "We're gonna need their help though, let's use a Wonder Liner."

"Whatever the plan is it better work… hey are you willing to help us out?" The tanuki called out to the citizens, even though they were frightened the dozen of students and teacher's slowly nodded in cooperation. "Ok then, Wonder Liner!"

_The Wonder-Liner extends the Wonderful Ones' Wonder-Energy to ordinary citizens, electroplating them with Tiny Wonder-Masks that both protect and transform the citizenry into wonderful reinforcements._

Ten of the Wonderful Ones' lined up around the citizens as they transferred their wonder energy and enveloped them in light giving them their own wonder masks, giving the team a number of seventy people.

"You sure that's even enough for your plan?" Painter looked skeptical at whatever the plan was, but as he turned towards Wonder Panda he could see the monstrous grin that grew on his face.

"More than enough, just keep up with me." The panda's grins widened as the pistons in his boots pulled outwards ready to fire. "Let's go!"

The pistons shot back in and launched Wonder Panda straight toward the GEATHJERK ship, the team jumped as far as they could to follow his speed but were still a feet away from him. He reached halfway towards the Cough-Foon but soon the momentum from the pistons were going away and he began to slow down.

"We're not gonna make it!" Painter exclaimed.

**"Wonder Bunker: Rocket Fist Mode!"** Panda raised his right fist in the air, his gauntlet began to shift and transform. Gaining a brass knuckle over his fist and forming a pair of rocket thrusters as the piston pulled out. "Unite Hand!" The Wonderful Ones used their wonder energy and morphed over Panda's hand, creating a large red fist of the same design. The thrusters began to ignite and rocketed the fist and Wonder Panda straight for the jerk ship at fast paced speed. **"Wonder Rocket Punch!"**

The large fist flew in and with a powerful fist punched at the Cough-Foon's side, and as the piston shot back in place the power became so intense the ship had become broken in half right through the middle before it exploded from the impact. Through the fire and the smoke in the air, Wonder Panda landed back on the parking lot with Painter and the rest of the Wonderful Ones behind him as his gauntlet reverted back to its normal form. The shelters began to open and hundreds of teachers and their students ran towards them with joyful cheers.

"What was that, when did Professor Shirogane create a weapon like that?" The tanuki asked.

"Actually the Professor only helped, the design was all mines." He answered triumphantly. "That was only the second of three modes, but we both agreed to not use it unless it was needed."

"Those things… were your idea?" Painter was surprised, the sudden knowledge of Panda's skill of creation almost seem conflicting to the grin of a monster ready to bite at its prey from before. _'Wonder Panda huh? I better keep an eye on him.'_

"Excellent work Wonderful 100." A mannish voice came from the Wonderful Ones' communicator. "But it's not over yet, return to the Virgin Victory for a full report of the situation."

"Roger that, let's go team!" Panda responded. The large ship known as the Virgin Victory began to hover above enveloping them in a large green beam of light. The wonder masks on the civilians that helped disappeared and they stepped out of the light with the rest of the group.

"Thank you Wonderful Ones, you saved us all." A rabbit boy of the group cheered.

"You don't have to thank us." He said smiling. "After all, you helped out just as much. You guys are just as much of heroes as we are!" After he said that, the beam of light transported the Wonderful Ones up into the Virgin Victory and the ship began to fly off into the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile in the shadows not far off from the campus, two dark silhouettes watched everything that transpired.

"It seems they are the planet's line of defense sir." The shortest silhouette said.

"I see… such interesting power." The tallest silhouette answered as he watched the Virgin Victory pass from his sight. "We will have to give them a warm introduction… before destroying them."


End file.
